JenCorp, LLC
With over 6000 employees nationwide, JenCorp LLC has become well-known and trusted for the manufacture and distribution of computer components. Its CEO, Jennifer Teal, has become a minor celebrity in October City for her altruism, compassion for charities, and her hard and determined work for the homeless. She is a pillar of the community. She is also the deadliest enemy for the other Ascension factions: Nephandi, Marauder, and Traditions. Jennifer Teal is the Vice-President of Operations--the equivalent of a Master in the Traditions--of the Syndicate, the financial and media symposium of The Technocracy. History of JenCorp, LLC The ground for the massive tower of the JenCorp building in South Side was broken in 1992, and within a year the building was complete, open, and taking on employees. To a vast majority of the residents of South Side JenCorp was a mercy and a blessing, offering employment with great pay rates and even better benefits in a time when the economy was poor and jobs were scarce. JenCorp truly established itself in 1995 when its CEO, Jennifer Teal, announced the company was contributing 10 million dollars toward Shelters for The Masses, which offered free homes to the homeless. It was the name of the charity that drew the attention of the Traditions: 'Masses' being a keyword used by The Technocracy to describe the Sleeper community. The October Chantry kept a keen watch, and when in December that year a separate chantry-The Wellspring, created by the six Hollow Ones of October City headed by Penny Dreadful--was abruptly laid siege to and cleansed by two dozen Men in Black. As far as the October Chantry was able to confirm only three of the Hollow Ones survived, and it was abundantly clear that JenCorp was the Syndicate presence of The Technocracy in October City. Over the following years the October Chantry and JenCorp exchanged battles both subtle and complex, overt and direct. As JenCorp gained more employees and became the greater military force the October Chantry was forced to go underground. South Side was abandoned by the Traditions, which left JenCorp free to scrub the district clean of lingering Kindred and Garou.The mass executions left a very sour taste in the mouths of what Kindred and Garou remain in October City, as they blamed the October Chantry for the abandonment of South Side and leaving JenCorp free to engage in its crusade. The wound festering in the hearts and minds of the survivors toward the Chantry has never been healed. JenCorp, LLC Today Presently, JenCorp, LLC has laid down the magickal law in South Side and invading the static reality imposed on the district has made it incredibly difficult for Tradition mages to operate there. JenCorp seems content to keep to themselves (quite off for a Technocracy stronghold), only taking action and unleashing their infamous Men in Black when the Tradition mages or other supernatural elements get out of hand and seem to present a clear and present danger to the Masses. Whatever is happening in October City to cause supernatural elements to dwindle has not left JenCorp, LLC alone either. Through Monkeywrench's diligence in monitoring the company the October Chantry knows that the company has been crippled by tremendous losses of Men in Black and Engineers. Not even the Technocracy, for all it's power and utter control of South Side, can understand or stop what's happening in the city. People of Note The following information about JenCorp, LLC's board of directors and other employees is very well known to the October Chantry. The Board of Directors for JenCorp, LLC consists of four individuals. These four are very powerful Technocratic mages and each of them also sit on other boards or own businesses around the city. Jennifer Teal is both a sitting member of the Board and ''the CEO of JenCorp, LLC. As the VP of Operations for the Syndicate in October City she is a Master in the spheres of Correspondence and Forces, and an Adept in the Entropy Sphere. She wields tremendous political and social power in the City and is held in the highest regards by the community for her deep pockets, which fuel charities that help the ill, the destitute, and the needy. She is not one easily touched by the October Chantry. Despite the fact that she is the greatest threat to the Tradition mages her love for The Masses is pure and she honestly believes that the Technocracy methodologies are what's best to help humanity Ascend. Jennifer Teal is a strikingly beautiful woman of fifty, with shoulder length brown hair most often worn up in a bun. She is fond of wearing professional attire at all tmes, usually in black. '''Jason Wynnegard' serves October City as its Chief Executive Assistant District Attorney, which makes him next in line to assume the mantle of District Attorney. His position of power makes him an extreme danger to not just Tradition mages but all 'reality deviants' whom hope to make use of the law for their victories. An Adept in both the spheres of Mind and Correspondence, Wynngard is nearly as powerful magickally as he is politically. Wynnegard is a tall, bald gent of sixty whom Resonates with authority and menace. Unlike Jennifer Teal whom is at least likeable and sincere in her hope for humanity Wynnegard is driven by nothing but a consuming desire for power, and has underworld contacts willing to do his bidding as well as his political and law enforcement minions. He has deluded himself into thinking that Ms. Teal has no idea how often he plots to topple her and take her place as VP of Operations, which is his greatest weakness. Not at all ostentatious, Wynnegard prefers off-the-rack suits usually in varying shades of grey and turns his nose up at tailor-made suits. Amanda Lewis has been working for JenCorp since she was eleven years old. Her mother worked for the conpany as an accountant and would bring young Mandy in to help with paperwork and 'busy' work. When she came of age Mandy began her own career as a MIB, Agent Skullduggery, and slowly worked herself up the ranks through a systematic plan of ruining and executing everyone who stood in her way. In her early 20s she opened her own company in South Side, Omitek; which specializes in cell phones and cell phone accessories. An Adept in Correspondence and Matter, Amanda specializes in those reality deviants whom identify as vampires. She uses her considerable magickal talent to scour cell phone communications, seeking any hint for the shadowy undeads' locations and activities. Because of her diligence there are no vampires in South Side. Those three Kindred that did have homes in the district were identified, located, and destroyed without ever realizing that it was their very own cell phones that lead to their demise. Amanda Lewis is an attractive woman in her late thirties, with pale blonde hair and piercing ice blue eyes that miss very little. She prefers to dress casually, and her notable comfortable fashion sense (she commonly wears track pants and pull-overs to work) has caused many inside and outside of the company to vastly underestimate her keen intelligence, her analytical mind, and her ability to know more about people than they know themselves. John Ricardo shares a background with Amanda Lewis in that he started his career with The Syndicate as the special agent known as Judgment Day. That particular name is well known about the Mages of October City, as Ricaro has been personally responsible for the efficient execution of three Hollow Ones, an Order of Hermes magus, and a conniving Virtual Adept. Ricardo, now fifty-five years old with hair greying at the temples is the ultimate Syndicate agent. He always dresses with black suits, keeps his emotions tightly bound, and is remorseless when it comes to gealing with his specialty: Mages. Ricardo is an Adept in the sphere of Forces and also well versed in Entropy, Mind, Prime. The Directors Although the October Chantry has managed to uncover the fact that JenCorp, LLC has five Managing Directors, only two of those five have had their identities revealed. Mary Ray Wallace, formerly Agent Mayhem, is the Chief Financial Officer of JenCorp, LLC. She started her career with the Technocracy shortle after her Awakening, and served on the field as a Man In Black for a record seventeen years. She now turns her keen mind to payroll, the Stock Market, and the financial distribution of the company as its CFO. Wallace is on the verge of being named a Chairman (the equivalent to an Adept) as she is on the brink of four levels of knowledge in the sphere of Correspondance. David Garrett, formerly Agent Descent, serves JenCorp, LLC as the Chief Organizational Officer; handling marketing and overseeing all of JenCorp's various departments. He is ideally suited for the position, his strong skills in the spheres of Entropy and Matter not withstanding, but because of his powerful presence and booming bass voice; both of which ensure his employees are cowed just enough to do whatever he requires them to do. Agents of Note While JenCorp LLC employs a number of very specialized agents and Men in Black, the following five agents have made a real and dangerous name for themselves within the supernatural community. Tradition mages, Wraiths, Garou, and Kindred alike all know these names and drop out of sight when these agents are on the field. Agent Tattletale is Minami Tsugoya, probably the most well known of the JenCorp Men in Black and possibly the most feared. Tattletale is one of those most dangerous of MIBs: marked for Technocracy education and indoctrination from before her birth. Tattletale has made it her calling to study the Nine Traditions in depth and has made a promise to Jen Teal: that she will kill at least one mage of each Tradition by the time she is thirty. So far, her body count is four. Agent Tattletale is truly frightening in the field. She keeps her Awareness at the forefront of her mind at all times, making it quite easy for her to sniff out Tradition mages by their Resonance and, hopefully, allows her to attack wholly from surprise. A Chairman of JenCorp's Men in Black, Tattletale is an Adept in Matter and very strong in the spheres of Forces and Prime. She makes use of a number of Devices specifically geared toward killing Tradition mages: grenades that nullify Prime, bullets that pierce through magickal armor, projectiles that amplify her counter-magick attempts, and other such horrors. Agent Tattletale is easy to spot. Her image has been circulated several times among the Mages of the Chantry and, indeed, Dame Samantha has ensured that every mage in October City has received a copy. Tattletale is readily distinguishable for she is the only MIB allowed to wear her hair as bright purple cornrows to the small of her back. She is sixteen years old and of Japanese descent. Agent Sanguine is a saboteur and master assassin with a flawless record of kills, Agent Sanguine is such a master of makeup and disguise that there is no way to determine who she really is or what she really looks like. Her skills are such that she can (and has) disguise herself as a naked man. Sanguine is a master linguist, fluent in twenty languages and dialects. She is a superb acrobat and contortionist and a master of six esoteric martial arts which include strikes to pressure points and nerve clusters. Though she is an expert archer, her weapon of choice is an SR-71 machine pistol which is a Device which never runs out of ammunition. Agent Poinsettia is undeniably the finest Awakened creation to come out of the doors of Olympic Industries. A natural Adept in the sphere of Forces, Poinsettia is also very strong in the sphere of Matter which places her in a position ideally suited to the destruction of Kindred. Because she was programmed to know everything the entire Technocracy knows about vampires, it's Agent Poinsettia that Teal unleashes when the local vampire population gets too 'uppity''.'' Agent Flechette was born Nancy Raincaller, a full-blooded Dakota whom, as a child, was kidnapped by the Technocracy as a means of luring her older sister, the Reverend Cody Raincaller of the Bethel of Gaia, out into the open for execution. However, fate stepped in and intervened with this plan when Jennifer Teal realized that Nancy was on the very verge of Awakening. Teal assisted in this, subjecting poor young Nancy to a series of brainwashing and moral scrubbing that turned the frightened nine year old into the killing machine that she is now, ten years later. Teal finds it sweetly ironic that she has Nancy in her possession and hopes some day to see the Raincaller sisters square off. Agent Flechette has been indoctrinated into the study of spiritual entities and phantasmal undead, which she is most often pitted against. Very strong in the spheres of Spirit and Prime, Flechette is a wraith's worst nightmare. Agent Vault has been identified as one James Waldeman, a part-time college professor at October City University, where he teaches folklore and mythology. When not engaged in his intellectual pursuits and obligations he uses his expertise as Agent Vault, specializing in October City's resident Changeling community. Agent Cat's Eye is truly unique among the Men in Black agents of JenCorp LLC. She has been identified as Katya Lumiere from Montreal, Canada. She's spent her entire life studying the Garou and for good reason: she's one of them. Those in the know call her a creature called a Bastet, the young woman able to shape-shift at will into a large black panther or a creature both feline and human: an eight foot tall anthropomorphic feline. Armed with this ability and numerous silver weapons, Agent Cat's Eye keeps October City's werewolf contingency culled.